Touch My Heart
by taitofan
Summary: Short glimpses into the relationships, or lack thereof, between the members of Organization XIII. 116, 39, 129, 811, 12N, 89, 8N, 86, 119, 2N, 69, 6N, 78, 29.
1. Marluxia x Zexion

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: November 6, 11/6... MarluxiaxZexion Day! What better day to start my latest project than on my OTP's day? Yes, this project will involve 1sentence themes with random Orgy XIII couples. The first three are either done or in progress. I might eventually come back to MarluxiaxZexion, but there will be other yaoi and het couples for a while... If you want to suggest/beg for a couple, feel free to! Also, please keep in mind that I mainly used their manga personalities here, plus I used the novel's theory on their hearts. And Marluxia's Other? Totally made that up.

1sentence challenge: theme set Gamma

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-06-06

* * *

01. Ring

Sometimes, when everyone else was busy and he had nothing better to do, Marluxia would imagine that he was still Lumaria and Zexion was Ienzo and they had matching rings and a little house and a cat and—it was times like these he was glad that no one in the Organization could read minds.

02. Hero

Marluxia snarled as Sora, that annoying little excuse of a hero, got closer and closer—he wondered if Zexion was having similar problems with Riku.

03. Memory

Marluxia's memories of Lumaria's life were limited, and even though he knew Ienzo didn't exist back then, he couldn't help but suspect that his Other had been in love with someone who looked remarkably like VI…

04. Box

Naminé reached into her crayon box and pulled out a light pink one for Marluxia's hair—she had to get this picture of him and Zexion colored before they found out and reprimanded her for being nosy again, even if they all knew she was right.

05. Run

It was common knowledge within the Organization that the kitchen was Zexion's domain, and the day Demyx had innocently said that he'd always pegged Marluxia as more of the house-wife type was the day he was run out of castle with a knife-wielding Zexion hot on his heels.

06. Hurricane

Marluxia was freaking out because—_oh my god the flowers_—a hurricane was coming and his garden was going to be _ruined_, and Zexion only rolled his eyes and brought him in for a kiss, if only to shut him up.

07. Wings

One second he was meeting his doom at the hands of Riku's replica and the next we was staring at Marluxia, complete with pure white wings—"Surprised Zexy?"

08. Cold

"But I'm _cold_ Zexy!" Marluxia complained in a tone that bordered on whining, until Zexion sighed and allowed the taller Nobody to wrap his arms around his waist.

09. Red

Zexion froze when he saw the redhead shoving his tongue down XI's throat, and he no longer believed any of that crap about Nobodies not having feelings.

10. Drink

It was very obvious that Zexion didn't drink much, cause there was _no way_ he'd strip down to his boxers and make out with Marluxia in front of the rest of the Organization if he wasn't drunk out of his mind.

11. Midnight

One night, just few minutes after midnight, Marluxia slinked into the kitchen for a drink and caught Zexion baking _cookies_ of all things—it wasn't difficult to guess who started the rumour that VI was the domestic type the very next day.

12. Temptation

The meeting was too boring and the temptation too great—of course, Marluxia was quite mortified when Saïx came up to him afterwards and told him that was _his_ foot XI had been rubbing against, _not_ Zexion's.

13. View

As Zexion viewed it, he had two choices, either he could ignore Marluxia's not-so-subtle hints to come to his room, or he could follow and lose himself in those sensations they supposedly couldn't really feel—in the end, it wasn't a hard choice to make.

14. Music

He didn't really care that Demyx's music was being played for Xaldin and not them—Marluxia still pulled Zexion close to him and demanded that they dance.

15. Silk

Two bodies tangled together in glossy silken sheets, not caring whether or not they had hearts as long as they could still have mind-blowing sex—and yet, Zexion _really_ wished that Marluxia's sheets weren't _bright pink_.

16. Cover

"I was checking XI for injuries," Zexion calmly explained to Saïx, and Marluxia was extremely impressed with the—completely made up—cover as to why he had Zexion's hands all over his bare torso, in the middle of the hallway no less.

17. Promise

"Promise me that when we get hearts you'll love me"—what could Zexion do but agree?

18. Dream

He's gone, and Zexion realizes that more than he should, and every night he dreams of those bright blue eyes and soft pink hair and awaits the day he can see them again.

19. Candle

The candle light is much too soft to read by, yet Marluxia pretends that he believes the excuse when he finds Zexion sitting at the desk in his room.

20. Talent

Marluxia's talents went further than waving around that pink scythe of his—for example, he could do this thing with his tongue and _oh god_, did Zexion love it went he did that…

21. Silence

Marluxia didn't like silences very much, but Zexion did, so he sat with VI and kept his mouth shut; oh, the things he'd do for almost-but-not-quite love…

22. Journey

This journey to find their hearts was destined to fail—they _knew_ it would—but it didn't bother them _too_ much; after all, they still had their souls and that was good enough to know what love should feel like.

23. Fire

Axel was used to fire and passion, so when Zexion just accepted his fate without putting up a fight, he was disappointed; the realization that VI no longer wanted to be in a world without XI just made the feeling worse.

24. Strength

It took a surprising amount of strength to pin Zexion to the wall, but Marluxia still couldn't help but think that he'd let him…

25. Mask

It's only at times like this, when they're alone and tangled up in sweaty bed sheets, that Zexion will let his stoic mask drop and smile for Marluxia.

26. Ice

"If you _ever_ touch Marluxia like that again, you will wake up missing something _very_ important to you," Zexion hissed icily, not at all liking the way Axel just stood there smirking, but it'd be his problem if he didn't take the threat seriously.

27. Fall

Right after Marluxia became a Nobody, and thus was still getting used to his regulation cloak, he tripped and fell, but never met the ground—he was caught by the youngest of original members and immediately knew that he was going to like it here.

28. Forgotten

Axel is flirting shamelessly with Marluxia and the assassin is falling for it hook, line, and sinker; Zexion watches from the shadows, feeling forgotten and positively murderous.

29. Dance

As much as Zexion hated dancing, he hated Marluxia's pouting even more, so he gave in and let XI twirl him around.

30. Body

Zexion watched the body fall to the ground, Marluxia's triumphant laugh ringing in his ears; that's what people got for underestimating XI just because of his looks…

31. Sacred

Marluxia treated that garden of his like some damned holy shrine and sometimes he just wanted to _rip it to pieces_ just to get XI's attention; then he'd remember that he wasn't supposed to have those feelings and forget the whole thing.

32. Farewells

Marluxia was gone, killed by the keyblade master, and Zexion _refused_ to lament over their lack of farewells.

33. World

Marluxia was right at home in Wonderland, immediately falling in love with the giant flowers, while Zexion cursed the bright world _and_ its infuriating purple cats who kept snickering about young love.

34. Formal

"Don't be so formal," Marluxia whispered the first time Zexion reluctantly called him _lord_, still a bit upset that an underling had gotten control of Castle Oblivion over him.

35. Fever

Could Nobodies get fevers?—Zexion hoped so, because if not, that meant his face felt warm because of the rather inappropriate thoughts he was having about Marluxia…

36. Laugh

The day Marluxia tripped and spilt the pink paint he'd been carrying—he was going to put some color in his room whether Xemnas liked it or not—on Larxene's head and Zexion actually _laughed_ was the day XI decided that he'd do anything in his power to hear that beautiful sound again; as soon as XII stopped chasing him that is.

37. Lies

"I think Lumaria would have loved you," was met with, "I _know_ Ienzo would have hated you," and only one of them was lying.

38. Forever

He wished that they could stay like this forever—stealing moments whenever they could by day, warming each others' beds by night, feeling _alive_—but Sora was coming, and somehow Marluxia knew that their end was near.

39. Overwhelmed

How Marluxia managed to overwhelm him with sensations he thought he'd never feel again, Zexion didn't know, but he _did_ know that he never wanted the assassin to stop.

40. Whisper

Demyx didn't know what Marluxia was whispering into Zexion's ear, but judging by the red hue the smaller Nobody's face turned, he had a _pretty_ good idea…

41. Wait

Zexion shoved him out of his room and locked the door, but Marluxia only smirked; he could wait…

42. Talk

Marluxia was in one of his talkative moods, and Zexion just wanted to read, and, _and_—"Marluxia, if you don't shut up right now, so help me, I'll shove that girly scythe of yours down your throat!"—and Marluxia promptly closed his mouth.

43. Search

There was a time when Zexion was earnestly searching for his heart, but then a certain pink-haired Nobody came into his life and he didn't feel as motivated anymore.

44. Hope

"I was hoping you could help me with this…"—Zexion knew Marluxia was perfectly capable of handling it himself, but he took the hint and followed XI to his room.

45. Eclipse

Marluxia pushed back the locks of hair that always eclipsed one of Zexion's eyes, stating matter-of-factly that his eyes were much too lovely to hide all of the time.

46. Gravity

The first time they kissed, the gravity of the situation became clear—they'd fallen for each other, whether they technically _could_ or not.

47. Highway

All of the power from having control of Castle Oblivion went straight to Marluxia's head, and the first time he told Zexion that it was his way or the highway, VI knew that things had changed forever.

48. Unknown

Marluxia didn't know whether that look Axel directed towards Zexion promised death, molestation, or both, but either way it pissed him off.

49. Lock

To say Marluxia was mad about Zexion locking him out would be an understatement, but he was very pleased to see that the door was flung open moment he mentioned that he'd visit Axel instead.

50. Breathe

Maybe they didn't have heartbeats, but they could still breathe, and as long as Marluxia could steal that away with one look, Zexion didn't care either way.


	2. Xaldin x Demyx

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: Since the first one was my OTP, I figured my next one should be my almost-OTP. These guys don't have much screen time, so I did my best to stick to the game and novel's characterization, though I bit of popular fandom characteristics snuck in… Please tell me if I did a good job with them, as I want to write a one-shot in the future with them. Next up is a het couple. Remember that I'm still taking requests for future chapters!

1sentence challenge: theme set Delta

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-12-06

* * *

01. Air

Demyx watched the lances cut through the air with practiced ease, Xaldin watched Demyx watching him, and neither was aware that the other knew.

02. Apples

Xaldin juggled the apples with little effort—his command over the wind coming in _awfully_ handy—amazed that Demyx could find something so trivial _so_ fascinating.

03. Beginning

Oh, it was beginning, Demyx's eyes were getting bigger and soon he'd start _whining_—Xaldin quickly gave in and let the younger Nobody play with his hair, if only to save them both the trouble.

04. Bugs

Demyx knows better than to bug the majority of his superiors—and most of his subordinates for that matter—but experience has taught him that III's threats are more bark than bite, even if he isn't exactly sure _why_.

05. Coffee

It was a good thing that Xaldin was tall enough to hold the coffee well above Demyx's head, because the _last_ time IX had coffee, well, he tried not to think about it…

06. Dark

Demyx played with the dark locks, pleasantly surprised when Xaldin didn't tell him to stop.

07. Despair

Demyx went on and on about loneliness and despair and whatnot; Xaldin told him to shut up, cause _really_, it was just a one week mission, not a year or anything.

08. Doors

Xaldin fumbled with the lock on his door, eager to get Demyx and himself inside and naked, before he mentally kicked himself and opened a portal instead.

09. Drink

When Demyx had too much to drink, he was prone to stripping and demanding sex right then and there, so it was really no wonder why Xaldin liked to spike his drinks when they were alone.

10. Duty

It was hard to complete your duties with a passionate blond boy straddling you, but Xaldin would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the distraction.

11. Earth

Quite frankly, Demyx had no desire to go to the ends of the earth to find his heart—he firmly believed he already had one symbolically—but since Xaldin was still dedicated to the cause, well, he supposed that he could at least pretend that he cared.

12. End

Xaldin knew he should end things between them, that it wasn't appropriate or acceptable, but he'd never been one to follow the rules and let Demyx into his room without hesitation.

13. Fall

Demyx excitedly pointed out the brightly colored fall leaves, and Xaldin made a mental note to see if Marluxia could duplicate these trees in his garden so he could see that look on IX's face all of the time.

14. Fire

Fire might have been Axel's domain, but when wind and water joined, the flames of passion were enough to put the redhead to shame.

15. Flexible

"Don't worry," Demyx assured when Xaldin asked if he _really_ wanted to try this, "I'm flexible!"

16. Flying

Axel was "innocently" chatting up an unsuspecting Demyx one second and the next he was flying across the room courtesy of a _very_ possessive and ticked-off Xaldin.

17. Food

Zexion had been innocently cooking dinner when Demyx burst into the room and started randomly grabbing sweet-tasting foods, saying something about Xaldin _finally_ giving in—VI decided it was best not to ask.

18. Foot

Demyx had gotten III to dance with him once, but after the lancer almost crushed his foot, he decided that maybe they should do something else…

19. Grave

The Proof of Existence was the closest the Organization had to graves, and as Xaldin looked up at IX's, he never hated the room more.

20. Green

It was a rare occurrence indeed for Xaldin to get sick, but when his face took on that green tint and he rushed to the bathroom, Demyx played dutiful boyfriend and followed him to hold his hair back.

21. Head

"Heads, you have to come with me to Atlantica tomorrow; tails, we'll stay here and train, okay?" —Demyx could never thank Luxord enough for giving him that two-headed coin.

22. Hollow

"I suppose your head isn't as hollow as it looks," Xaldin commented wryly, secretly loving that adorable pout Demyx gave him afterwards.

23. Honor

Demyx wasn't mad, not _really_, but it was a matter of honor that caused him to douse Xaldin in water, than immediately jump into a portal to get the hell away before III could react.

24. Hope

Most Nobodies still held onto the futile hope that they'd one day regain their hearts—Demyx wasn't one of them, because he'd already found his heart in a certain Whirlwind Lancer.

25. Light

Xaldin winced as his room was suddenly filled with bright light, profusely cursing the fact that Demyx was a morning person.

26. Lost

Demyx had lost again to that annoying hero, and he knew this time he was finished—as he faded away, he could only hope that one day he could see Xaldin again.

27. Metal

Xaldin gripped the metal of his lances tighter, aware of the eyes intently on him and wondering why in the world Demyx was watching him.

28. New

When Demyx was new to the Organization, he'd been scared to death that Xaldin would slice him to pieces at any given moment—now he knew that yes, III was certainly capable of it, but somehow he doubted that he had much to worry about.

29. Old

Xaldin smacked Demyx upside the head, promising that he'd have a much worse punishment ready if IX _ever_ called him old again.

30. Peace

It's a relatively peaceful time—no missions, no uprisings, no wannabe heroes messing things up—and they take full advantage of it by staying in Xaldin's room all day.

31. Poison

Poisons are addictive substances with generally harmful effects that you just don't care about as long as you get them—thus, Demyx perceptively concludes that Xaldin must be his poison.

32. Pretty

Demyx thought Atlantica was pretty and Xaldin thought it was pretty damn annoying, but III reluctantly accompanied IX there regardless, if only to make sure that some merman didn't molest him or anything.

33. Rain

Demyx laughed as he spun around in the rain, while Xaldin stayed dry under the umbrella and watched the younger Nobody with a mix of amusement and exasperation.

34. Regret

There wasn't any time for regrets or what-ifs, but still, part of Xaldin wished Demyx could have lived long enough for them to try being in love _with their hearts_.

35. Roses

In their latest assignments, Demyx had to put up with three-headed dogs and dead souls, while Xaldin dealt with spoilt princes and magical roses—neither could agree on who had it worse.

36. Secret

It was hard to keep secrets in the Organization since no one could seem to keep their mouths shut, but luckily it was generally easy to figure out who had spilled the beans; so when it spread around that Xaldin made the most interesting noise when his ears were bitten, guess who was blamed?

37. Snakes

Demyx yelped as Xaldin speared the giant snake that had snuck up on him, glad for the help but a bit ticked off that III had waited until it was about to eat his head…

38. Snow

Demyx had tagged along with Xigbar to the Land of the Dragons, returning with stories of crazy snowball fights, and Xaldin did his best to ignore that small feeling of jealousy that sprang up.

39. Solid

Demyx slumped sleepily against the solid body at his side, smiling contently when Xaldin put his arm around his waist and let him stay there.

40. Spring

Marluxia's attention is drawn away from Zexion when Demyx springs up from his seat and runs out of the room, a smirking Xaldin watching him go—the assassin can only imagine what the lancer said to make him blush like that…

41. Stable

It would be a lie to say that their relationship was stable, but wind and water caused the kind of turbulence that made things fun anyways.

42. Strange

Eleven Nobodies hesitantly ate the strange smelling food on their plates, less concerned by the hopeful blue eyes awaiting their opinions and _much more_ concerned with the glares a certain lancer kept shooting their ways.

43. Summer

Demyx smiled as the summer breeze blew through his hair, happy that they'd gotten to the beach in their free time, and even happier that he got to see Xaldin in only swim trunks.

44. Taboo

Back in their old worlds, the age difference would be considered taboo, but seeing as they were Nobodies, no one else cared as long as they got their jobs done.

45. Ugly

Xaldin didn't think he was ugly or anything, but he wasn't disillusioned into thinking he was the handsomest member of the Organization; Demyx personally disagreed with that—sideburns were _sexy_.

46. War

Demyx scowled as Xaldin finally tricked him into training—III might have won the battle, but IX was determined to win the war…

47. Water

"I could leave you a water clone so you don't get lonely," Demyx had offered cheekily before he left for the underworld.

48. Welcome

The simple words "Welcome back" hold more meaning than they appear to have, and but Demyx understands and appreciates it more than he could ever express.

49. Winter

There was no winter in the World That Never Was, but Demyx remembered that he'd always loved Christmas, and during that general time, he made sure to always have some mistletoe ready when he met up with Xaldin.

50. Wood

No matter how much he begged, pleaded, and offered sexual favors, Xaldin was firm in his decision—there was no way in _hell_ that he was accompanying Demyx to his latest mission in the Hundred Acre Wood…


	3. Larxene x Demyx

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for het and implied sexual situations

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: My overall OTP was first, then my almost-OTP, and now it's my het OTP's turn. The problem with 129 is that I don't see many people writing it the way I think it should go—namely, with Demyx being Larxene's bitch. So I took a stab at it. Some got a bit sappier than I'd planned—darn you and your sap potential Demyx!—but I really liked doing these ones. Remember to request if you'd like! Back to some yaoi next time.

1sentence challenge: theme set Beta

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-13-06

* * *

01. Walking 

Walking in the castle wasn't _usually_ dangerous, but then again, it wasn't everyday that Demyx was caught going through Larxene's drawers…

02. Waltz

She let him talk her into slow dancing once and _only_ once, and it came to no surprise that she was the one leading.

03. Wishes

Part of Demyx wishes that Larxene liked to do the romantic things most couples liked to do, but the rest of him is okay with it, because Larxene wouldn't be Larxene otherwise.

04. Wonder

The others wondered what Demyx saw in Larxene—seeing as she was a sadistic, bossy, violent bitch—and they finally decided that he must just be a masochist.

05. Worry

Demyx always worried when she went on a mission, though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself; Larxene wouldn't admit it, but she worried about him too, you know, because he was such a wimp and all that…

06. Whimsy

Demyx had a whimsy about finding a world that had a circus; Larxene mentioned that she had the same kind of whip the lion tamers used, and their afternoon was suddenly busy again.

07. Waste/Wasteland

Larxene took one look at the wasteland Demyx called a bedroom and immediately dragged him to her room—she was likely to lose her whip in there…

08. Whiskey and rum

Demyx stood on the table and sang some idiotic love song, and Larxene swore she was never letting him near alcohol _ever again_.

09. War

The kitchen looked like a war zone after Demyx attempted baking Larxene that double fudge mint mocha cake she liked so much, and Marluxia had to physically restrain Zexion from killing him.

10. Weddings

"When's the wedding?" Axel yelled from across the room when he spotted them talking together; "Same day as yours and Xigbar's," Larxene yelled back, smiling smugly when he flushed and shut his trap.

11. Birthday

Demyx randomly decided one day that it would be Larxene's birthday and asked what she wanted—he spent that day being her footstool and that night handcuffed to her bed.

12. Blessing

The rare times Larxene got totally smashed were a mixed blessing—on one hand, she let _him_ hold _her_ for a change, but on the other hand, she always kicked him out for a week once her hangover passed.

13. Bias

He didn't think that Larxene was _that_ cruel or bitchy, but then again, sleeping with her probably made him a _bit_ biased.

14. Burning

Larxene nipped at the skin of his neck, each touch of her teeth to his flesh making Demyx feel like he was burning up.

15. Breathing

His breathing is ragged and his words are frantic—_please, I need it, I need **you**_—and Larxene only leers down at him and goes deliberately slower just to hear that beautiful desperation.

16. Breaking

Larxene likes to push him to the breaking point, getting a little bit closer each time, but she always brings him back before it's too late—she knows how to take care of her toys after all.

17. Belief

Larxene believed that once upon a time—when she was a Somebody—she could have loved Demyx, but nowadays he just has to be content with her allowing him to openly ogle her without losing any limbs.

18. Balloon

Larxene didn't know where Demyx got his bright yellow balloon—he said something about it reminding him of her hair—but she did know that she loved his expression when she zapped it with a loud _pop_.

19. Balcony

Larxene knew that if she had a balcony outside of her room, Demyx would be outside _every night _spouting poetry up to her, so when Marluxia brought up the idea of remodeling the castle, she vehemently opposed it.

20. Bane

Demyx was the bane of her existence some days, her punching bag _everyday_, and her lover every night—they were both quite comfortable with their arrangement.

21. Quiet

Demyx was actually quiet for once as he tugged at the outfit Larxene had told him to wear, wondering why _he_ was the one wearing the maid's outfit when _she_ was the girl.

22. Quirks

It's her little quirks, like the way she giggles in her sleep or the song she hums when she thinks she's alone, that remind Demyx that Larxene isn't the total bitch she makes herself out to be.

23. Question

When Demyx asked what those funny white things in her bathroom were, Larxene could only laugh at his masculine naivety.

24. Quarrel

They didn't quarrel often; after all, lightning shorted out water every time.

25. Quitting

She'd left for Castle Oblivion and was planning to betray the organization—he knew it was true, but he wasn't about to quit loving her with all of his non-being for something so trivial.

26. Jump

When Larxene said jump, Demyx not only asked how high, but also at what speed, what angle, how many times…

27. Jester

Larxene was the queen and Demyx was her court jester; one snap of her fingers and her slightest whim was his command.

28. Jousting

Their verbal jousting always went the same way—Demyx would say he loved Larxene, she would call him an idiot, he would agree but say he _still_ loved her—and it always ended with the Savage Nymph wondering who had really won.

29. Jewel

Demyx tried to figure out what jewel best fit her eyes for his new song; Larxene swore she'd fry his pathetic ass if he even _dreamed_ of putting her into one of his sappy songs.

30. Just

He wasn't overly strong or power-hungry or anything like that—he was just goofy, eager-to-please Demyx, and Larxene liked him best that way.

31. Smirk

As much as he wanted to see her smile—_really_ smile—even just once, he still loved that smirk of hers that never failed to turn him on and terrify him all at the same time.

32. Sorrow

The news had just come in—five of the six Nobodies in Castle Oblivion were dead—and Demyx didn't even pretend that he didn't feel the sorrow that settled right where his heart should be.

33. Stupidity

She laughed at his stupidity whenever he said that he loved her—how could he say such things when they didn't have hearts?

34. Serenade

Demyx had thought that serenading Larxene outside of her room would be _awfully_ romantic, but judging by the knives he was currently dodging, she hadn't seen it that way…

35. Sarcasm

"Sarcasm is _my_ forte," she sneered before pinning him to the wall and teaching him a lesson.

36. Sordid

Larxene's ways could be described as sordid at best, but as selfish and morally corrupt as she was, Demyx was still drawn into her bed every night, not even sure himself why he wanted to be with her so badly.

37. Soliloquy

Larxene launched into a soliloquy in the comfort of her room about how stupid and infuriating Demyx was, and how much she wanted to zap him and handcuff him to her bed and screw him senseless _and_—and it ended with her leaving to find the brat and do something about her pent up tension.

38. Sojourn

Demyx got to sojourn in Larxene's room for a few weeks until Axel had to go and make a crack at her becoming soft, causing her to kick him out and only let him back in if she wanted sex, violence, or both.

39. Share

Though Larxene denied being in anything even _resembling_ a relationship with Demyx, she still fried anyone's ass who tried to put the moves on the musician—she'd never been good at sharing after all.

40. Solitary

There wasn't a single solitary thing that was making Larxene get off the couch today—luckily, she had an eager Demyx at her beck and call with a snap of her fingers.

41. Nowhere

He had nowhere to be today, so he was by Larxene's side—or rather, he was as close as he could get without her knowing that he was stalking her.

42. Neutral

She went from hated him, to being neutral, to liking him well enough to tie him up and have her way with him—that was equivalent to love in Larxene-speak.

43. Nuance

Demyx's performance was full of nuances; Larxene listened silently and was a bit disturbed to find that she picked out all of them.

44. Near

He was near his peak, she knew it, and that was _exactly_ why she pulled back and drank up his frustrated groan.

45. Natural

"Is your hair naturally like that?"—"It's as natural as yours, mullet boy."

46. Horizon

Demyx had said something about expanding her horizons, but Larxene knew that getting her to accompany him to Atlantica was just an excuse to see her in one of those stupid shell bras.

47. Valiant

Demyx was no valiant knight, nor was Larxene any damsel in distress, but neither had ever been big fans of faerie tales anyways, so it didn't matter much.

48. Virtuous

Larxene was far from virtuous—she worshipped Marquis de Sade after all—but she still knew what was generally designated as right and wrong, so when she kicked Axel's ass after he tried to light Demyx's hair on fire, she had a good excuse ready.

49. Victory

Demyx considered it a personal victory the first time he made Larxene laugh, even if he _did_ have to break his tibia to do it.

50. Defeat

Larxene finally admitted defeat—yes, Demyx was cute in his own goofy way—but there was no way in _hell_ she'd ever say it out loud.


	4. Axel x Marluxia

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and implied sexual situations

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: Following the "OTP" trend, this was my first Organization XIII OTP. It's still very dear to me, and I had lots of fun showing the different aspects I think they have, both pre-, during, and post-CoM. A few other couples snuck in though, as usual. Some of these are manga related, and others are more based on the game. And again, I totally made up Marluxia's Other's name.

1sentence challenge: theme set Epsilon

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-15-06

* * *

01. Motion

They went through the expected motions of verbal and physical fighting to keep appearances, but when night came, Marluxia always found himself in Axel's bed with fighting being the _last_ thing on his mind.

02. Cool

It was much too cool out here in the garden; maybe he could just—"Light that tree on fire Axel, and I'll chop off your arm."

03. Young

The night was young, and there were still many members of Organization XIII they could bug before retiring to Axel's room and having some private fun.

04. Last

Their movements were slow and passionate, and for the first and last time since they'd gotten together, they made _love_—Marluxia was killed the next day.

05. Wrong

"What's wrong with you?" Marluxia demanded as he caught his pyromaniac of a lover trying to light his garden on fire _again_.

06. Gentle

Gentle fingers slid through Marluxia's hair before roughly yanking him up for a harsh kiss; XI didn't mind the slightly unpleasant tingle on his scalp so long as Axel kept doing that with his tongue…

07. One

"Just one more!" Axel pleaded, feeling downright giddy when Marluxia reluctantly allowed him to burn another patch of weeds.

08. Thousand

There were a thousand things that Marluxia hated about Axel, but there were just as many things about the redhead that he loved, so it all evened out in the end.

09. King

Marluxia was more or less the king of Castle Oblivion, but when he and Axel were together, everyone knew who was _really_ in charge.

10. Learn

"When will you ever learn," Marluxia chided as he leered down at Axel's bound and naked form, "that in _my_ castle you play by _my_ rules?"

11. Blur

Axel's vision blurred after he walked head first into a pillar, and all he could hear was the mixture of Demyx's laughter and Roxas's lecture on looking where he was going instead of daydreaming about Marluxia.

12. Wait

Axel tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Marluxia to finish watering his flowers so they could go already.

13. Change

The change had actually started long before Marluxia got control of Castle Oblivion—it was the day he realized that Axel was spending more time with Roxas than with him that XI decided he wanted the Organization for himself, if only to make XIII pay.

14. Command

"As Lord of Castle Oblivion, I _command_ you," Marluxia ordered with a smirk, pushing Axel to his knees and mentally cheering for victory when VIII reached for his zipper.

15. Hold

There were some nights when neither craved sexual pleasure, but rather emotional comfort, and seeing as their lack of hearts made their emotions incomplete, they had to make due with holding each other close until the dull ache subsided.

16. Need

It wasn't a matter of want, it was a matter of _need_—Axel needed that pretty body and sharp tongue who could care less about rank, and Marluxia needed the equally pretty body and fiery spirit who could make him feel things he never thought he'd feel again.

17. Vision

Before almost half of the Organization left for Castle Oblivion, Demyx had a horrible vision about betrayal and death—Axel laughed at his subordinate's paranoia, not planning to let anything happen to Marluxia while he was around.

18. Attention

They were both attention whores, there was no denying it, so the rest of the Organization quickly got used to Axel and Marluxia's heated public arguments and even _more_ heated public make-up sessions.

19. Soul

Axel had promised he wouldn't tell a soul, and in return, Marluxia wore that pink and black schoolgirl outfit VIII was so fond of.

20. Picture

Marluxia stared at the rather detailed crayon drawing—as detailed as crayons can get at least—that Naminé had drawn of two men with pink and red hair doing things young girls shouldn't even _know_ about and stuffed it in his pocket for later investigation.

21. Fool

"You were a fool to think you loved me," Axel whispered as Sora struck down the Graceful Assassin for good, "but I guess I was a fool for doing the same with you, huh?"

22. Mad

Marluxia was always so cute when he was mad—his eyes would narrow, his teeth would bare, he'd wave that girly scythe of his around—so Axel set fire to one of his plants almost daily.

23. Child

Marluxia took one look at that _child_ when Axel introduced them, the look of fondness VIII held for their newest member apparent, and immediately decided that he hated him.

24. Now

"_Now_," Marluxia demanded, pulling Axel away from Roxas and Demyx and dragging him into a portal set for his room.

25. Shadow

A shadow caught Axel's eye and he spun around, only to find—nothing, after all, Marluxia was dead.

26. Goodbye

Axel kissed Marluxia much deeper and slower than he usually did, causing a breathless XI to jokingly ask afterwards if that was supposed to mean goodbye or something—if only he'd have known.

27. Hide

Marluxia hid behind a pillar and watched _his_ Axel feeling up XIII—fine, if that's how VIII wanted to play, he'd just go find Zexion…

28. Fortune

Marluxia had the good fortune of remembering when Lumaria's birthday had been, and he'd made sure that _everyone_ knew it—his egotistic actions paid off when he found a chocolate-frosted Axel waiting on his bed that night.

29. Safe

Somehow, Marluxia couldn't say he felt _safe_ as he was handcuffed to the bed with a smirking Axel straddling him from above, but _damn_, it certainly turned him on…

30. Ghost

Sometimes he'd walk through the castle late at night, and he could feel a ghost of a touch on his skin, but it was never really there and Axel was always reminded that XI really _was_ gone.

31. Book

Marluxia flipped though that book Larxene loved so much, stopping when his eye caught something about ropes, hot wax, and a paddle—suddenly he knew what he and Axel would be doing that night…

32. Eye

Ever since they'd come to Castle Oblivion, Marluxia had a constant trail of cherry blossoms following him around; Axel rolled his eyes every time he saw IX, wondering where the hell those things were coming from.

33. Never

Axel never meant to hurt Marluxia, he honestly hadn't, but if XI couldn't accept that he wasn't the only one to hold VIII's attention, then hurt was inevitable.

34. Sing

Marluxia sang softly to his flowers, stopping abruptly when he noticed Axel was watching—"Nah, keep going, you sound pretty good."

35. Sudden

Things had been going as well as possible until everything suddenly changed—Marluxia wanted control of Organization XIII and Axel wanted Roxas back, and neither cared if they had to go through the other to get it.

36. Stop

Demyx had the misfortune of having the room next to Axel, so most nights he either had to ignore the noises coming from VIII and XI, hope they'd stop soon, or beg Xaldin to let him sleep in his room indeed.

37. Time

Their time together was short—both had their own agendas to fulfill and planned on succeeding no matter who got in the way—but for now, they were content to lie tangled up together and pretend that everything was perfect.

38. Wash

They were both dirty and really should go wash up, but they were _so_ tired and just wanted to sleep—weeding Marluxia's garden was hard work!

39. Torn

Axel was torn between going off on his latest mission as he'd been ordered and staying with Marluxia, who was already unzipping his coat—actually, it wasn't a very hard choice to make after all…

40. History

History was repeating itself—Lumaria had lost his boyfriend to a younger man and now Marluxia was losing Axel to Roxas—and XI didn't like it anymore than his Other had.

41. Power

Marluxia ordered Axel to strip and bend over, and VIII had no choice but too comply because _he_ wasn't put in charge, was he?—sometimes being in power was _so_ nice.

42. Bother

They didn't even bother to say anything anymore—one look from Axel and a nod from Marluxia was all they needed.

43. God

"Oh god," Marluxia whispered, arching his back to lean into the touch; "Not quite," Axel replied with a smirk, "but close."

44. Wall

Marluxia slammed Axel against the wall, snarling that if he _ever_ caught VIII kissing Roxas again, he'd slice off the redhead's genitalia and let him bleed to death on the floor.

45. Naked

Xaldin awkwardly patted Demyx's back as the younger Nobody clung to him and whimpered something about "Axel," "Marluxia," "naked," and "_my_ bed!"

46. Drive

"Damn overactive sex drives," Larxene sneered when she walked into the library only to find VIII and XI having sex on _her_ couch.

47. Harm

Axel and Marluxia snuck into the meeting room and smirked as they headed to Xemnas's seat, already shedding their cloaks—really what harm could a little bit of fun do?

48. Precious

They were Nobodies, they weren't _supposed_ to form any personal bonds—but Marluxia figured that if anyone is that miserable castle was precious to him, Axel was it.

49. Hunger

Axel appeared in Marluxia's room holding a large bottle of chocolate syrup, and suddenly the assassin felt hungry, but not for the chocolate.

50. Believe

"Believe me," Marluxia said matter-of-factly, "this will hurt a _lot_ less if you relax."


	5. Larxene x Namine

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yuri, yaoi, and implied sexual situations

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: I wanted to write my yuri OTP, but Naminé isn't in the Organization… But she _is_ a Nobody, so I decided to include her. Chapters with her will be little oneshots rather than the sentences. I have at least one more chapter with her in the near future. This chapter has lots and lots of different implied pairings. _And_ lots and lots of perviness. Also, I'm not sure if Naminé was ever at the Castle That Never Was before CoM, but she is in this fic, so just go with it, okay?

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-18-06

* * *

Naminé doodled absentmindedly as Larxene paced around her room, ranting and raving about how stupid the guys in the castle were. Just yesterday she'd been up to vent about Marluxia and Zexion screwing in the kitchen when she'd gone to get chips, and the day before it'd been Xaldin and Demyx being loud enough for her to hear down the hall, and today— 

"—and I looked up and saw them having sex. _On the ceiling_. Those bastards! They didn't even stop! They could have dripped something on me!"

—Today, it seemed that Xigbar and Axel were having sex on the ceilings in the hallway. Huh, ceiling sex. _That_ was a new one. She'd have to draw that one of these days…

"Everyone in this damn castle is gay… What the hell's next? Saïx and Vexen in the library on my couch? Roxas going down on Xemnas on the balcony? Luxord and Lexaeus having a game of strip poker gone wild? _Dammit_. Am I the only one not getting laid around here?" Naminé would have bothered to answer had she not have known that Larxene was already fully aware of the answer. "…What the fuck are you drawing?"

"Huh?" Naminé looked down at her sketchpad and immediately blushed. That was certainly _not_ something a girl her age should be drawing. It looked like living in a castle with so many perverts was _really_ rubbing off on her. The older Nobody snatched up the sketchpad when she didn't receive a sufficient answer, confirming for herself what the drawing featured. She stared at it for a few moments before flinging it back on the pure white table.

"Tch, it's not that great. My boobs are _much_ bigger than that. And my hips are slimmer. You look all right I suppose, but _come on_ Naminé, that position would be painful without some restraints holding you up. I guess it's up to _me_ to teach you about these things. Those idiotic excuses for men wouldn't know a vagina if it was staring them in the face… Now hurry up and follow me, I have a lot to show you." Naminé just blinked and stared for a few seconds, as Larxene stood beside the newly formed dark portal and tapped her foot impatiently.

"…Where are we going?" Larxene rolled her eyes at the blonde girl's naivety. _Honestly_, she could draw lesbian porn but she didn't know where they were going? Kids…

"To my room obviously. My equipment is there, or else I'd just take you on the table. But if we're gonna do _that_," she gestured at the sketchbook, "we'll need my ropes. And handcuffs. Now get over here before I change my mind." Not that she really would have—she was _finally_ going to get laid, by a virgin no less—but it jolted Naminé out of her daze. Seconds later, she was at Larxene's side, and moments after that they were both gone.

The sketchbook lay forgotten on the table until its mistress came back to sketch the memories of her first time. They were sure to be interesting, that was certain.


	6. Axel x Demyx

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and implied sexual situations

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: I finally break the OTP chain! Van 'n' Kim requested 89, and it's still one of my faves, so here it is! See? Requesting gets you _everywhere_! For some reason, Roxas likes to sneak in when Axel is concerned to cause trouble… And since I'm not a huge 813 fan, I do find it rather odd… Maybe I should just do an 813 chapter just to get it out of my system, huh? Well, like most of these, they take place during various times. Ah… Het next time, with the return of Naminé. What I do next will depend on what's requested…

1sentence challenge: theme set Alpha

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-26-06

* * *

01. Comfort

Axel returned to the comfort of his room after a difficult mission, smiling when he saw that Demyx had fallen asleep on the bed waiting for him.

02. Kiss

Axel's kisses were just as fiery as his element and Demyx's were as wet as _his_, but that suited the other just fine.

03. Soft

Axel's hair was surprisingly soft under his fingers, the spikes being natural rather than gelled like his own, and Demyx couldn't help but chuckle when the redhead practically purred under his ministrations.

04. Pain

Axel felt the pain as Demyx faded out of existence, but he couldn't hate Sora for it—Demyx was better off wherever he was now anyways.

05. Potatoes

"You're supposed to _peal_ the potatoes, Axel, not fry them to a crisp!"

06. Rain

Axel muttered something about hating the rain, but watching Demyx laugh and spin around in it made him think that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

07. Chocolate

Demyx loved the taste of chocolate, but he loved it even _more_ when he got to steal it from Axel's mouth.

08. Happiness

A look of happiness spread over Demyx's face when Axel got back from his latest mission, and VIII felt the same shadow of emotion spread through his own body when the blond nestled himself in his arms.

09. Telephone

It was like a game of telephone—somehow, "Axel and Demyx were kissing in the hall" turned into "Axel and Demyx were screwing like dogs in heat on the dining table."

10. Ears

Axel nibbled on Demyx's ear, enjoying the blush on IX's face and completely ignoring the looks he was receiving from the other members—the meeting was boring anyway!

11. Name

"Scream my name," he demanded, roughly yanking the other Nobody's hair—Axel didn't know where Demyx's new attitude was coming from, but he _really_ liked it.

12. Sensual

Skilled fingers ran down Demyx's skin, and IX did his best to focus on the sensual touches and not worry about _where_ Axel had learned these things.

13. Death

Demyx's death was eating him up inside, so when it came time to help the keyblade master, Axel sacrificed himself without hesitation.

14. Sex

Axel is fire and Demyx is water—when they have sex, the only logical outcome is steam.

15. Touch

Demyx shivered under Axel's gentle touch, begging his smirking bedmate to stop teasing and take him already!

16. Weakness

Those eyes were his biggest weakness; Demyx would give him that pathetically sad look and Axel was putty in his hands—not that he'd ever admit it of course…

17. Tears

Tears streamed down Axel's face as Demyx apologized frantically—"I'm so sorry Axel; I didn't mean to drop the hammer on your foot!"

18. Speed

Demyx sped down the hallway, a rush of adrenaline making him forget that he could teleport, as a furious Axel chased him—that was the last time he was going to throw water balloons at the redhead…

19. Wind

The Whirlwind Lancer felt his eye twitch as Axel and Demyx streaked down the hall—what a couple of _idiots_…

20. Freedom

Axel cared more about Roxas these days, even though he was gone and Demyx _wasn't_, so when Sora came to offer him the freedom of nothingness, he readily accepted it.

21. Life

The life of a Nobody wasn't as bad as one might think—at least, Demyx couldn't find anything wrong with it so long as Axel kept doing that thing with his tongue…

22. Jealousy

He knew Axel had promised he was the only one, but Demyx still couldn't completely quash the feelings of jealousy that arose every time he saw the redhead with Roxas.

23. Hands

Demyx's grip on Axel's hand slackens a bit when he hears the jeers; Axel just squeezes tighter and yells at the others to fuck off.

24. Taste

Axel leered up at his panting lover, drawing Demyx down into a searing kiss and letting him taste himself on the redhead's lips.

25. Devotion

Demyx had Axel, so he had to turn down Xaldin's _generous_ offer, but desire mixed with devotion made him ask about a threesome instead.

26. Forever

Demyx had known that things couldn't stay so perfect forever, but that didn't stop it from hurting when Axel left to chase after Roxas.

27. Blood

As Demyx felt a thin trickle of blood drip from his nose, he decided that maybe appearing into Axel's room unannounced wasn't the best of ideas…

28. Sickness

Demyx felt a wave of nausea turn his stomach; no, he couldn't have just seen Axel kissing Roxas, he _couldn't_ have!

29. Melody

The soft melody flowed from Demyx's sitar—a slow, sad song—and it wasn't a coincidence that it was the day Axel left for Castle Oblivion.

30. Star

Demyx gazed up at the stars during his latest mission, making a wish on one that Axel was doing okay against the keyblade master in that horrible castle.

31. Home

If home was really where the heart was, but they didn't _have_ hearts, then Demyx would just have to take the next best thing and call _Axel_ his home.

32. Confusion

Demyx teleported into his room, jabbering a mile a minute about _something_—Axel just nodded when he assumed he was supposed to, since he couldn't make out a word of the chatter anyways—and when IX left with the assurance that he'd be back with the handcuffs in a few minutes, VIII could only wonder what the hell he'd just agreed to…

33. Fear

Demyx wanted to ask Axel if he'd stay forever—he _needed_ assurance that VIII wouldn't leave him alone—but quite frankly, he was too afraid to know the answer.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Larxene chased after them, lightning crackling at her fingertips, yelling that if she _ever_ caught them doing that kinky shit on her couch again, _so help her_—!

35. Bonds

No matter how close Axel got with Roxas, he and Demyx had a bond that XIII wasn't a part of and never would be, no matter what.

36. Market

Axel wasn't sure how Zexion had roped them into going to the food market for him, but seeing Demyx get so excited over all the candy made him decide that it wasn't _all_ that bad…

37. Technology

Axel checked his beeper—the technology having been stolen during a past mission—smiling as he read Demyx's short "I miss u" message.

38. Gift

Axel stared at the strange looking star shaped fruit Demyx had brought back from his latest mission, hesitantly agreeing when IX asked if he wanted to share it.

39. Smile

No matter how shitty Axel's day was, he always felt a little bit better when Demyx offered him that sunny smile and proceeded to kiss his troubles away.

40. Innocence

When Demyx first joined the Organization, Axel had been perplexed by his optimism and innocence, being used to the more jaded senior members, but he immediately knew that he preferred IX over the others.

41. Completion

Axel yawned as he listened to Demyx play his latest song, enjoying it, but still wishing the blond had finished it sometime _other_ than the middle of the night…

42. Clouds

Sure, Castle Oblivion didn't have the constant clouds and rain that came with them that the World That Never Was did, and though he liked that, Axel still found himself missing a certain water manipulator.

43. Sky

The sky was the limit when they were together—no one in the castle was safe when Axel and Demyx decided to cause trouble.

44. Heaven

Demyx was in heaven the day that Axel said he'd give it a try—hearts or not, why not love with your body and mind?

45. Hell

Demyx felt like hell warmed over the day Axel betrayed the Organization, suddenly deciding that _Roxas_ was more important than _him_.

46. Sun

Axel soaked in the sun on the beach of Atlantic as he watched Demyx laughing and splashing in the water—they'd get to their mission, eventually.

47. Moon

Bright yellow moonlight shone down from Kingdom Hearts, and the pleasant atmosphere made them forget that anyone could come out and catch them.

48. Waves

Demyx yelled out Axel's name hoarsely, riding the waves of his climax as the redhead above him quickly followed.

49. Hair

Demyx tugged on a lock of Axel's unruly red hair, laughing when VIII made a crack about his mullet.

50. Supernova

Axel groaned and rocked forward, hitting that spot that made Demyx cry out and see nothing but white, like a supernova bursting in the night sky.


	7. Axel x Namine

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for het and implied yaoi

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: Another non-sentence oneshot with a Naminé couple. And more het! I don't like too many het couples in Kingdom Hearts, but this is my het almost-OTP, after LarxenexDemyx. Some yaoi too, which draws upon some early things I wrote about MarluxiaxZexion. You don't have to read that (though you should!) to understand this. Also, they're in Castle Oblivion here, before Sora comes.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-20-06

* * *

"What's that?" Naminé smiled as she heard her visitor's voice. Of all the people who ever came to see her, he was the only one she ever looked forward to seeing. He wasn't like the others… He seemed just as trapped as she was. 

"A picture," she said softy, putting down her pink crayon and picking up a gray-blue one. She vaguely wondered when she'd be able to get some new ones… Her black was pretty worn down considering that most of her unknowing models only wore that color. And her colored pencils had worn down weeks ago.

"I know _that_," he said, rolling his eyes in faux-annoyance, though his grin gave him away. "Who are they?" She _could_ have told him to wait until she was done… But she took pity on his impatient nature.

"Marluxia," she started, pointing to the figure with long pink hair, "and Zexion," she finished, going back to coloring VI's hair. "Jealous Axel?"

"Yeah right," Axel snorted, "like I'd be jealous of a guy who likes flowers and a guy who bakes cookies… But why the hell are you drawing _them_ anyways?" She was silent for a few moments, stalling by setting down her crayon and picking up a brighter shade of blue for XI's eyes.

"…I've seen his memories," she finally admitted, carefully drawing two bright eyes. "They used to be happy before they came here. At least, as happy as any of us _can _be. It's sad that all the power changed Marluxia… But, you know, he just wants to make things better for Zexion. He thinks Zexion could rule better than the Superior can. So… I can't hate him, no matter how mean he is to me."

Axel couldn't believe it. Flower boy doing something for someone else? For _Zexion_? And how had they managed to be together without anyone knowing? When he was done here, he was going to go find Marluxia and—

"Please don't tell him that I told you," Naminé asked quietly, as if she'd read his mind, effectively derailing that train of thought. "I know I shouldn't tell anyone, but… I also know that I can trust you. You're the only one who's nice to me…" Axel sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. She was so innocent for a Nobody, so _trusting_. It would probably be best for him to break her of that… But he wouldn't. He had a _much_ better idea.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet. But only on one condition." She lightly bit her lip and set her crayon aside, remembering the last time she'd agreed to that. But Axel definitely wasn't Larxene, so she knew she could trust him.

"All right. What is it?" He smirked, leaning over her little table, enjoying the look of surprise on her pretty face at his sudden closeness. Instead of verbally answering her, he deftly pressed their lips together, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against his own. The thought of Marluxia and Zexion having an attachment imitating love wasn't hard to believe; after all, he had such an attachment himself.

Just as Naminé got over her shock and started kissing back, Axel pulled back, looking as smug as anyone possibly could. Not understanding why he'd pulled back, she tried to kiss him again, only for him to stand up and take a few steps back, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I won't tell anyone anything as long as you promise to draw me and you after you finish them. Deal?" Blue eyes blinked, showing the blonde's confusion.

"O-okay, but what about the kiss? I thought—"

"That," he cut her off, summoning a portal behind him, "was just because I wanted to. I'll come back in a few hours to see how you're doing. See ya then Naminé."

He was gone seconds later, the only evidence that he'd ever been there being the tingling in Naminé's lips. She sat still for a few minutes, processing everything that had happened. He'd wanted to… And he was coming back in a few hours…

She picked up a new crayon and went back to her picture, drawing smiles on the two Nobodies' faces, knowing the look only from Marluxia's memories. Once this was done, she'd draw a picture to make Axel proud…

Then they could make their own memories.


	8. Axel x Zexion

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and implied sexual suggestions

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: Figured I should do the last couple in my OT3, you know? Now, I don't actually belong to the community this theme set came from, but I didn't want to keep using the same sets, so I swiped some from other communities for my deviant purposes. Hope no one minds… Anyways! Zexion is a mix of his manga and game personality, while Axel is… Well, Axel is Axel, you know? I'm still taking requests too!

1character theme set: Alpha

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-28-06

* * *

01. Speak

They both liked to speak just to hear their own voices it seemed, but when they were together Axel and Zexion were _always_ silent, if only because their mouths were otherwise occupied.

02. Touch

Axel loved fire, so Zexion's warm touch on his already burning flesh turned him on more than VI could ever possibly understand.

03. Memory

A memory of slate blue hair and bright blue eyes—no, _eye_, because that hair of his had always been covering the other one—flashed through Axel's mind, and he asked himself yet again why he didn't do things differently.

04. Vanilla

Axel, afraid that their relationship was _much_ too vanilla, surprised Zexion by bringing a whip into the bedroom—he got a surprise himself when VI immediately hardened and asked where the handcuffs were.

05. Chocolate

Axel handed a box of expensive looking, and probably stolen, chocolates to Zexion, casually mentioning something about a holiday tradition from his old world, though VI didn't miss the faint flush settled on his cheeks.

06. Ways and Means

He had the ways and means to kill Zexion—that replica Vexen made was _perfect_ for the job—and now Axel was left wishing he had a heart to stop himself from doing it.

07. Belief

Zexion had given up the belief that they'd find their hearts a long time ago, but as long as he had a fiery redhead keeping life interesting, he couldn't bring himself to really care.

08. Linger

Zexion lets his gaze linger a millisecond too long and Axel catches him staring, then VIII smirks when VI quickly turns away as if nothing happened.

09. Illuminance

Axel's attack illuminated the dark night; Zexion watched off from the side, the burning figures mesmerizing him almost as much as the Nobody dancing in their midst.

10. Ornament

Axel, remembering Christmas from his Other's memories, tried to surprise Zexion with a little decorated tree—even though it was scorched, crooked, and most of the ornaments were broken, VI still smiled and thanked him.

11. Coup de foudre

A thunderbolt lit up the sky and was followed with a loud boom, leaving Zexion cringing and loathing the fact that he'd inherited Ienzo's fear of thunderstorms—Axel didn't mind, since Zexion always ran to him during them, and because VI was _really_ cute when he was pretending that he wasn't frightened.

12. Archway

Axel pushed Zexion under one of the various archways in the castle, ravishing the smaller Nobody's mouth and then disappearing as quickly as he appeared, leaving his target breathless and smiling ever so slightly.

13. Fate

It was fate that Zexion would fill up the void where Axel's heart should be, so it was unfortunate that fate also dictated that Axel would instigate VI's death and _lose_ that very feeling.

14. Pulse

Zexion ran his hand over Axel's chest, not surprised by the lack of pulse, before leaning down and biting hard at the redhead's nipple.

15. Envelope

Axel sealed the envelope addressed to Zexion, the letter inside explaining that Roxas was nothing more than a friend and it was _him_ that he loved—he stared at it for five whole minutes before setting it ablaze.

16. Cold

Zexion felt a wave of pure cold terror wash through his nonbeing as Axel ordered the Riku Replica to destroy him, and all he could wonder as he disappeared was where they'd gone so horribly wrong.

17. Need

Axel just couldn't help himself—Zexion was looking too damn appetizing and he needed his Cloaked Schemer _now_—VI just wished that the redhead could have at least waited until the meeting was over before he pounced…

18. Drunk

It was fun when Axel had too much to drink, but it was even _more_ fun when _Zexion_ got drunk, because then he'd actually go along with VIII's plans to have sex on the dining table.

19. Mask

Behind closed doors Zexion could take off his mask of haughty indifference and just _scream_, and Axel openly encouraged it.

20. Rose

Axel risked life and limb to steal a rose from Marluxia's garden, and his troubles were rewarded when Zexion smiled and said that maybe he wasn't so idiotic after all…

21. Two

"You have two seconds to get out of those clothes and get over here," Zexion growled at Axel, who simply smirked and did what he was told for once.

22. Fresh

The wound was still fresh, and Zexion lapped gently at the blood that sprang from the bite as Axel wondered how he'd never known about VI's little fetish before…

23. Bribe

Zexion was the only one in the castle who could cook worth a damn, so when VI bribed him with an entire triple layer double fudge chocolate cake in exchange for getting to top for the next week, Axel _hardly_ thought it was fair.

24. Error

No _no_ **_no_**, he hadn't meant to kill Zexion, only hurt him and why didn't he fight back _whywhywhy_—it had been a grave error, and it was going to cost Axel the heavy price of his sanity.

25. Appetite

Larxene walked into the kitchen to find some chips, saw Axel and Zexion naked and bent over the counter, and walked out muttering something about losing her appetite.

26. Refrain

"Kindly refrain from touching me," Zexion said monotonously, though he didn't do any more to stop Axel from unzipping his coat.

27. Family

Lea looked at the seven identically dressed figures, like some dysfunctional family, his eyes lingering on the shortest figure—that night, he changed his name to Axel.

28. Grieve

Somehow, Axel didn't think it was appropriate to grieve for a man for whom he'd signed the proverbial death warrant, but a technicality like that wasn't about to stop him.

29. Vapor

The water vapor clouded the air, making their bodies slick with moisture and sweat, and Axel was left wondering why he and Zexion hadn't had sex in the shower before this moment.

30. Tea

Zexion calmly sipped his tea, completely oblivious to Axel, who was behind him smirking and wondering when that potion he swiped and laced the tea with would kick in…

31. Medicine

Axel was always stubborn when he got sick and had to take medicine—Zexion _knew_ it was so he'd have to administer it to VIII via mouth to mouth, but he couldn't say that he particularly minded.

32. Moth

Axel was the flame that his element suggested and Zexion was the moth who _knew better_ but was drawn in regardless.

33. Perfect

Things had been going perfectly until Roxas joined the Organization, and since then, Zexion couldn't help but wish that the boy had never come along to take Axel away from him.

34. Rope

Axel woke up naked, bound to the bed with a thick rope, a satisfied looking Zexion sleeping at his side, and sporting a killer hangover—_damn_, that was one hell of a party last night…

35. Wind

Zexion enjoyed watching Axel spar, especially when the overconfident Flurry of Dancing Flames faced an opponent like a certain Whirlwind Lancer who could kick his ass without so much as blinking.

36. Crossroads

The were at a proverbial crossroad—they could either go back to the way things had been before XIII joined the Organization _or_ they could continue on the twisted road of suspicion and backstabbing—if they could have seen the future, they probably would have chosen differently.

37. Summer

There were no seasons in the World That Never Was, but when Axel wanted to drag him to whichever sunny world caught his fancy for a little summer fun, Zexion followed, claiming that he had to make sure VIII didn't get into _too_ much trouble.

38. Candy

Axel watched Zexion pop candy after candy into his mouth until he couldn't take it anymore and kissed the sweet mouth regardless of who was watching.

39. Photograph

He only had one photograph of Zexion, taken when they'd been assigned a mission together and he'd dragged a reluctant VI into a photo booth, and it was Axel's most prized possession.

40. Spoon

Axel licked the spoon suggestively, trying to get a rise out of an uninterested Roxas and never knowing that the pants Zexion wore beneath his coat were getting _painfully_ tight.

41. Forest

Even in a forest of people, Zexion knew he'd be able to pick out Axel, his wild red hair and sharp spicy scent being unmistakable.

42. Mirror

For one brief moment, Axel could have sworn that he saw Zexion's face reflected in the mirror, and another moment later he'd put his fist through the glass with a cry of desolate rage.

43. Smoke

Smoking was popular in France back before Lea lost his heart, and the gypsy had always been up on the latest trends; Axel didn't smoke, but he was just as addicted to Zexion as his Other had been to nicotine.

44. Shine

The stars were shining brightly outside Castle Oblivion, a drastic contrast to the conflicted Nobody goading a clone to kill the Nobody who made him _feel_ inside.

45. Balloon

Zexion rolled his eyes when his mission partner popped a bratty little boy's balloon, wondering if Axel had been hanging out with Larxene in his spare time…

46. Vine

Today had been Ienzo's birthday and Axel had snuck down to Marluxia's garden to find the leaves for that tea Zexion liked so much—it was too bad XI had grown fireproof guard-vines to keep thieves like him out and he was currently hanging upside down, waiting for someone to find him…

47. Butterfly

Zexion didn't know what Axel meant when he called him "my little butterfly," nor was he sure that he _really_ wanted to know…

48. Gloves

Zexion took the leather glove between his teeth and yanked it off, needing to feel Axel's skin beneath his fingers while he still had the chance.

49. Venom

Axel hissed, no small amount of venom lacing his words, that if he _ever_ caught Marluxia touching _his_ Zexion again, XI would regret it.

50. Remain

Whoever said that "the more things change, the more they stay the same" had no idea what they were talking about—Roxas had come and gone and now they were in Castle Oblivion, but Zexion knew that his and Axel's relationship would never be the same again.


	9. Marluxia x Demyx

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and implied sexual suggestions

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: My friend Oos likes this couple, and since she's one of the few 119 fans I know, I decided to do this next! Hm… Marluxia was being difficult this time around. Seems he likes being in charge a _bit_ too much. But hey, Demyx doesn't mind, so I think it balanced out well enough. I have the next few couples all lined up, but keep the reviews coming! I have _tons_ more theme sets I've rounded up from various communities.

Theme set from yaoisentences

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 12-04-06

* * *

01. Passion

It wasn't an odd occurrence for Demyx to become passionate about his latest interests, but regardless, Marluxia didn't _quite_ understand why the Nocturne was so interested in him all of a sudden…

02. Trouble

Demyx tried hard to stay out of trouble, honestly he did, but when trouble presented itself as appetizingly as Marluxia did, how was he _honestly_ supposed to resist?

03. Red

Demyx picked a blood red rose, removed the thorns, and then gave it to Marluxia _just because_—the assassin was just too amazed at the kind gesture to yell at the musician for stealing from his garden.

04. Give

"Give me back my sitar!" Demyx yelled, chasing after Marluxia after XI decided that the Nocturne wasn't the only one who was allowed to raise hell around the castle.

05. Sick

Marluxia looked at Demyx's bowl—filled with chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, and coffee ice cream, chocolate syrup, butterscotch, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate jimmies, and cookie crumbs—and suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

06. Lost

After about the hundredth time he heard the same old jeers, Marluxia lost it—he grabbed Demyx by his coat and proceeded to kiss him senseless so everyone knew _exactly_ who was in charge.

07. Nostalgia

Demyx felt a wave of nostalgia course through him as he watched cherry blossoms floating gently through the air—he refused to ever go back to that world again.

08. Future

Somehow, Demyx knew that their future was bleak, but he tried not to let it bother him and instead enjoy the time he had with Marluxia in the present.

09. Bound

Xaldin opened a portal to Marluxia's room to give him a message, but when he saw Demyx naked, bound, and gagged and an equal naked Marluxia leaning over him with a riding crop, he promptly disappeared again and swore he'd make Xemnas deliver his own damn messages next time.

10. Fall

Marluxia loved to go to other worlds and look at the brightly colored leaves when it was fall, but he loved it even _more_ when Demyx decided to go too.

11. Fluff

Marluxia knew he should have chopped a limb off when Demyx exclaimed "Your hair is so fluffy!" but those nimble fingers felt _oh so_ good on his scalp, so he'd let him get away with it just this once.

12. Anxiety

Demyx felt anxiety flood his body whenever Marluxia stepped out of line and openly defied the Organization, and he knew, he just _knew_, that XI wouldn't be around for much longer if his power trip didn't stop soon.

13. Hungry

Demyx wanted to hurry to dinner, but when Marluxia ran a hand down his chest sensually and whispered that he was hungry for something else, IX decided that skipping dinner just this once would be okay.

14. Feel

Demyx didn't care what Xemnas or anyone else said, Marluxia made him _feel_ and nothing could ever change that.

15. Curse

Marluxia cursed Demyx with every bad word he knew—he wasn't supposed to _care_ dammit, so why did he miss that idiot so much?

16. Urgent

Marluxia popped into Demyx's room, grabbed him by the wrist, and told him there was an emergency they had to get to _now_—when they got there and the musician asked if he was serious, Marluxia only said, "Watering my garden _is_ urgent, now get to it!"

17. Silence

With the way they both loved to talk, Marluxia and Demyx hardly ever shut up, but when they were alone the silence reigned as their mouths were busy with other things.

18. Poison

Marluxia pointed out the more interesting flowers in his garden, and Demyx would be lying if he said that the way XI was talking about a plant that could inject you with a deadly poison that'd slowly kill you three days later without you even knowing anything was wrong _didn't_ freak him out.

19. Heat

Demyx preferred cool water to sweltering hot air, but as long as the heat made Marluxia do his gardening with very little clothing on, he wouldn't complain.

20. Secrets

It seems they're on different wavelengths—Marluxia is keeping their trysts a secret, Demyx is bragging about their relationship to anyone who'll stick around long enough to listen, and neither is aware of what the other is doing.

21. Discovery

It was purely by accident, but when Demyx discovered that Marluxia's sides were extremely ticklish, he planned to exploit his new knowledge to its fullest whenever possible.

22. Desire

His voice was full of desire, all honey and poison mixed in a deliciously addicting concoction, and at that point Demyx was putty in Marluxia's manipulative hands.

23. Wet

He'd never been the biggest fan of being soaking wet when he wasn't specifically bathing, but when Demyx suggested having sex in the tub, Marluxia couldn't find any reason to protest.

24. Alcohol

Neither had ever learned how to hold their alcohol, so when Demyx convinced Marluxia said that a few drinks wouldn't hurt and they ended up streaking down the castle halls less than an hour later, no one was very surprised.

25. Fantasy

At one point, Demyx's fantasies had involved Marluxia, whipped cream, handcuffs, and long, hot nights—now that he had those things, he wondered what it would be like for the assassin to actually _love_ him.

26. Dizzy

Demyx always made Marluxia dizzy—whether it was because he liked to zip around like a hummingbird on speed or because the boy was a damn good kisser, well, he supposed it didn't matter.

27. Cold

"Don't get used to this; I'm only here because my room is cold"—Demyx smiled and pulled back the covers to let Marluxia into his bed.

28. Need

Marluxia needed power, Demyx needed Marluxia, and in the end, they _both_ lost.

29. Dream

Marluxia woke up with a gasp and covered in sweat—he spent the next half hour rerunning his dream of Demyx though his mind and getting reacquainted with his hand.

30. Night

By day, Demyx always felt like he was only destined to be the Organization's punching bag; by night, Marluxia always reminded him that he was wrong.

31. Now

When Marluxia said now, he meant _now_—Demyx learned his first hand when XI took him in the hallway because getting to a bedroom would just take _far_ too long.

32. Mistake

Demyx knew that getting involved with Marluxia was a mistake—the assassin's mental health was _far_ from perfect after all—but XI made him feel _alive_, so he had to try.

33. Music

Demyx is proud of his musical abilities, but nothing sounds sweeter to him than the music he makes with Marluxia.

34. Storm

A storm raged outside the castle, but not even the pounding rain and whipping wind against his window could get Demyx's mind off the terrible feeling he had about what Marluxia was doing at Castle Oblivion…

35. Sweet

"You taste sweet," Marluxia commented before plunging into Demyx's mouth again, not allowing the blond to mention the lollipop he'd finished not long before.

36. Angst

Axel came back from Castle Oblivion with the news of five deaths—Demyx was upset of course, but when it finally sank in that Marluxia was _gone_…

37. Soul

…He might not have had a heart, but without Marluxia, he'd lost his soul too.

38. Luck

"Good luck," Demyx had wished before Marluxia left for Castle Oblivion—after the entire fiasco was finished, he never believed in luck again.

39. Beautiful

"Beautiful," Marluxia whispered as he explored Demyx's exposed body, smirking as the blond blushed and moaned under his ministrations.

40. Break

Part of Marluxia wanted to break Demyx, to make him scream until he'd never smile or laugh again, but another part of him—the part that could still remember being Lumaria—effectively prevented the other part from destroying the one source of light in his life.

41. Breathless

When Marluxia finally pulled away, Demyx was left absolutely breathless—he made a mental note to water XI's extensive garden unprompted more often.

42. Tired

Marluxia was too tired to protest when Demyx crawled onto his bed and straddled him—in the morning, once he got those awful braids out of his hair, that blond idiot was going to get it…

43. Hurt

It hurt when his declarations of "I love you" were shot down with "You can't," but Demyx swore that he'd keep trying until Marluxia gave in or they disappeared, whichever came first.

44. Misunderstanding

Marluxia stared wide-eyed at Demyx when he showed up at his door dressed in a frilly French Maid outfit—there had obviously been a misunderstanding when IX agreed to be his servant for the week in return for the assassin keeping quiet about who _really_ anagrammed Xemnas's name like that first—seconds later he composed himself and let the musician in, deciding not to mention it.

45. Skin

The scythe gently cut into the skin of Axel's neck, and that was more than enough to warn VIII not to touch _his_ Demyx ever again.

46. Love

The day Marluxia reluctantly agreed, "I suppose I love you too, or something along those lines at least," was the happiest day of Demyx's life.

47. War

"This means war," a very ticked off, _very_ wet Marluxia growled, summoning his scythe to his hands and chasing the laughing blond down the hall.

48. Communication

When Demyx complained that Marluxia wasn't sweet enough and the next night he found a chocolate covered XI in his room, it was obvious that they had a few communication problems to work out, but he just couldn't find the will to complain.

49. Wild

Demyx had been sick for nearly a week and did nothing but sleep in that time; when he finally woke up and found his room covered in fresh wildflowers, he suddenly felt much better than he had in a _very_ long time.

50. Favorite

It was obvious what Marluxia's favorite color was, but in all honesty, Demyx was becoming more and more fond of pink everyday…


	10. Xigbar x Namine

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for het and implied sexual situations

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: Here's the next non-sentence oneshot with Naminé. And some more het too. And… I'm such a pervert for liking this couple, I know. I think it's awfully hot though. And what I wrote to celebrate my love for it? Well… I might burn for this, but oh well. Nothing is seen, but _everything_ is implied. I'm not sure how much older he is than her, but it's probably pretty significant, so if that bothers you… Suck it up and try it, huh? Back to some yaoi-filled sentences next time.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-29-06

* * *

The familiar swish of a long coat was all it took to alert Naminé of her visitor. The only question she had was, "_who is it?_" Was it Axel coming to keep her company? Larxene demanding that someone listen to her rant about what idiots the guys were? Roxas wishing to escape from whoever was tormenting him this time? Marluxia wanting to ask more questions about her powers? Honestly, she didn't care _who_ it was; she'd take whatever companionship she could get at this point. Crayons were fun, but not very good company.

She never once looked up when someone came into her room, and this time was no exception. Surely, some took it as an act of submission, but in all honesty, she just didn't see the point. If they wanted to talk, they'd talk, and she saw no need to stop drawing before that point. Of course, it was rather strange when five minutes went by with nothing but silence. By this point, her usual four visitors would have said _something_. The idea of a different Organization member coming up to her room made her nervous and excited, all at the same time. Who could it be? …And most importantly, what did they _want_?

"Naminé." The voice rang out in the quiet room, and the blonde almost dropped her pencil in shock. Why was _he_ here? Not that she minded, but still… She'd only met him once, and that had been when she'd first arrived at the castle, less than an hour before she was brought to her room. Whatever his purpose was, he'd certainly succeeded at peaking her curiosity.

"Hello Xigbar," she greeted politely, returning to her sketch. "How may I help you?" There was no immediate answer, but the sound of his boots on the floor tiles alerted her to his closing proximity even before she could feel him standing directly behind her. He placed his large gloved hand on her petite shoulders, chuckling when she didn't move.

"You know… Braig was a pretty bad guy." That…surprised her, to say the least. Why was he telling _her_ this? "He liked his lovers to be young and pretty, and he couldn't have cared less if it was legal or not. Guys or girls—didn't matter. Just as long as they were small and cute…" The warning bells were going off in her head, and she knew that she should do _something_. Scream, try to get away, _anything_…

"I see." …but she didn't.

"Yeah, but as bad as he was, I figure I'm worse. Know why?" She placed her pencil and sketchbook down on the table, twisting around in her chair until she could see his leering face above her. Still, she did nothing to get away.

"Why is that?" He leaned down, his face not stopping it was inches away from her own, and she could feel his breathe against her soft skin. His visible golden eye held the answer, but she sat patiently and waited for the _words_. His smirk widened.

"Because he only would've _fantasized_ about you. I'm not scared to take what I want." Then his rough lips were upon her own delicate ones, and even though he was probably old enough to have been her father once upon a time, she didn't protest. She didn't run. She didn't even struggle. She merely opened her mouth and allowed his tongue in. She gave him her first kiss without a second thought. And when he moved his hands from her shoulders only to unzip his coat while telling her to be a good girl and take off her dress, she did so without question.

He wanted her innocence, and she wanted to give it to someone. When you were a Nobody, you took love where you could find it.


	11. Zexion x Demyx

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and implied sexual suggestions

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: Mina The Forgotten Memory and some people at y!hosting requested 69, and come on, _69_. How could I resist? Yeah, but this is another couple I love but don't always love the way people write it. So I decided to write these with as few emo references as possible. In fact, I think the only one is the one making fun of it. Cause _really_ people, Zexion likes to talk way too much to be emo, and never do you see him as a bleeding heart more than in 69 fics. Manga Zexion isn't emo either, so no getting around it like you can with Marluxia. …Anyway, my first attempt at ZexionxDemyx. Sorry it took so long for me to remember I'd finished it. Please note that this was written before we knew Zexion's weapon, so give me some leeway with the part mentioning it. Now…have fun!

1character theme set: Beta

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 12-08-06

* * *

01. Package

Demyx hid the package behind his back and took great satisfaction in the fact that Zexion wasn't hiding his curiosity _nearly_ as much as he usually could.

02. Obscure

Zexion listened to the obscure song Demyx played on his sitar, deciding that maybe IX's taste in music was so bad after all.

03. Skeleton

Demyx banged on Zexion's door, sighing and teleporting in when he received no answer—who needed a skeleton key when one had such useful powers?

04. Nurse

He remembered hearing about Ienzo's little fetish from Xigbar, but Demyx never believed it until the day he entered Zexion's room and found him dressed in a nurse's outfit.

05. Domino

It was like playing dominoes, where one lone little move starts a chain reaction—Demyx gave him one smile, and Zexion was falling fast.

06. Thaw

"You really should know better by now," Zexion reprimanded as Axel slowly thawed Demyx out after the blond had bugged Vexen for the last time.

07. Waves

Waves of pleasure coursed through Demyx's body as Zexion repeatedly hit that spot deep within him, both of them wishing that this moment could last forever.

08. Burglar

Zexion looked all over his room for his favorite boxers, and when he couldn't find them anywhere, he went straight to the most likely culprit—"Demyx, you pathetic excuse for a burglar, when I get my hands on you—!"

09. Frame

"I was framed!" Demyx claimed when Zexion asked what happened to the cookies he'd baked—"Did I _say_ that you took them?"—_damn_.

10. Carpet

Anyone who thought that Zexion had good self-control was dead wrong, and Demyx had the carpet burns to prove it.

11. Insect

In front of the others, Zexion looked at Demyx as if he was an insect, just as one of the original six _should_ look at a neophyte; behind closed doors, however, things were much, _much_ different.

12. Mentor

As soon as Demyx had joined the Organization, he decided to take on Zexion as his mentor—a month later, he turned to Xigbar instead, figuring that VI couldn't be very impartial if they were sleeping together…

13. Spirit

Demyx could have sworn that he felt those small hands he'd come to love ghosting over his skin, and when he opened his eyes and nothing changed—Zexion was _still_ gone—he wondered if it was possible for a Nobody's spirit to remain when the body was gone.

14. Wax

Zexion smirked as he dripped the hot candle wax on Demyx's chest, relishing the lovely moans that spilled from his beautiful masochist's mouth.

15. Trash

Demyx had more or less moved into Zexion's room—he claimed it was warmer, but they both knew the truth—so when the room got trashed, VI found that he had a free maid.

16. Womb

When Vexen asked Zexion what his thoughts on a sex-changing potion were, VI immediately shot the idea down—the image of Demyx with a womb that was now running through his mind was sure to give him nightmares for _months_.

17. Burn

Zexion's flesh felt like it was burning, but every kiss and touch Demyx pressed to his heated body felt like a drink of cool water.

18. Flash

After Demyx insisted that they pop into a photo booth in Twilight Town to "preserve our memories," Zexion had to wonder if the dots in his eyes from the camera flash would _ever_ go away.

19. Anima

Demyx flipped through one of Zexion's books, stopping at a picture of a creature called an Anima, glad that VI couldn't summon these creatures—with his short fuse, IX was sure he'd have been eaten by now.

20. Gamble

Demyx _should_ have known better than to gamble with Luxord—he _didn't_ though, so when he was out of money and bet X that he'd tell Zexion about those dreams he'd been having if he lost, it was really no surprise when he did just that.

21. Statue

Zexion kept as still as a statue as Demyx brought him breakfast in bed with a smile; though it was charred and some parts were smoking, he was determined to eat it all—if he died, at least it was for a greater good.

22. Perfume

"Why do you have perfume?" Demyx asked with utmost confusion; Zexion smacked him upside the head and told him to stop going through his cabinets, but IX didn't miss his beet-red face.

23. Wine

Zexion's body weight made his alcohol tolerance next to nothing, so whenever Demyx wanted VI to loosen up a bit, all he had to do was break out a bottle of good red wine.

24. Reflection

When Zexion sat back and reflected on his odd relationship with Demyx, he came to one _very_ important conclusion—no matter what anyone said, he loved that idiot.

25. Take

It was a give and take relationship—Demyx gave the love no one thought they had and Zexion took it, not caring if it was real as long as it filled the void were his heart should be.

26. Magic

Zexion shook his head as Demyx entertained a group of small children with his water clones instead of patrolling like they were supposed to, allowing it only because the kids thought it was magic—okay, and it was kinda cute too, but he would never admit it out loud…

27. Fragment

During his latest scouting mission, Demyx found a fragment of blue sea glass that reminded him of Zexion's eyes—he kept it in his pocket until the day he disappeared.

28. Cats and Dogs

Zexion was like a cat, small graceful, and preferring others to do the work while he reaped the benefits; Demyx was like a dog, friendly, loyal, and craving attention as if it was water—it was really quite amazing how well they got along.

29. Hum

"Kindly cease that incessant humming," Zexion snapped after hearing that same annoying song for half an hour; Demyx smiled and hummed louder.

30. Flinch

Everyone flinched as Axel explained with excruciating—and most likely embellished—detail what happened to the others in Castle Oblivion, but when he got to Zexion, Demyx couldn't take it anymore and disappeared without a word.

31. Rush

For the first time since they'd gotten together, Demyx felt a rush of power and pinned Zexion to the bed, informing VI that _he'd_ be on top this time; Zexion, though he easily could have gotten away, simply smirked and let IX have his fun.

32. Jester

If the Organization members were given roles, Demyx knew he'd be the court jester—Zexion figured he'd be the guy who, for some reason that probably bordered on insanity, always managed to stop the others from beheading the idiot.

33. Haven

Demyx disappeared from Larxene's wrath and reappeared in Zexion's room—VI wasn't at all surprised, but sometimes he had to wonder why IX had picked _his_ room as a safe haven…

34. Dusk

They sat on the rooftops, taking a much needed break from their monotonous scouting mission—Zexion let the mixture of Demyx's sitar music and the dusk wash over him, letting himself pretend he had a heart, if only for one night.

35. Chord

They both winced as yet another wrong chord was hit, and Zexion wondered for the hundredth time that day why he agreed to let Demyx teach him to play the sitar.

36. Indulgence

Zexion would often indulge IX's love of sweets, if only because a sugar high Demyx was a _very_ affectionate one.

37. Freezer

Demyx happily fetched the meat out of the freezer, simply delighted that Zexion had _finally_ agreed to let him cook dinner.

38. Passage

Demyx shuttered as a slick finger entered his passage, hoping that Zexion was right when he'd promised that it would get better soon.

39. Coast

He'd refused to go under sea in Atlantica, but after Demyx begged for a week straight, Zexion finally agreed to spend a day at the coast so the blond could get in some quality time with the water.

40. Keepsake

"Think of it as a keepsake," Zexion had said before he left for Castle Oblivion, handing the stunned Demyx his weapon, "I won't be needing it anyway."

41. Morbid

He knew it was morbid, but he _had_ to know what happened to Zexion at Castle Oblivion—when he finally found out, he wished he'd left well enough alone.

42. Shipwreck

Demyx spoke animatedly about a shipwreck he'd seen when he'd lived in Atlantica as Emyd—"Those stupid humans could barely swim, and the waves weren't _that_ big!"—and Zexion was left wondering if all mermen were like that, or if the blond was just a bit touched.

43. Socks

Zexion didn't know what the hell an "emo kid" was, but if Demyx called him that then told him to cheer up _one more time_, he was going to shove a sock in that brat's mouth.

44. Sand

Demyx snorted and dug his wrinkled toes in the sand, thinking that Zexion was a horrible hypocrite for saying he was obsessed with the water when _VI_ was the one who refused to leave the ocean…

45. Coin

Demyx just didn't understand why the shopkeeper wouldn't take his munny; Zexion rolled his eyes and pulled out some coins, doing his best not to blush when IX hugged him as thanks.

46. Guile

Without a sinfully high amount of guile, Zexion could never have done his job to the best of his ability, so when someone like Demyx came along who could see though his deceit with little effort, VI didn't know whether to kill him or kiss him.

47. Eyelash

Zexion didn't understand what the connection between blowing an eyelash off your finger and making a wish was, but since Demyx was so adamant about doing it, he humored him and blew.

48. Drive

Zexion allowed Demyx to try traveling by gummi ship only once; after IX almost drove them into a mountain, he insisted they stick to opening portals from then on.

49. Net

Demyx swung the net, determined to catch those damn bees—when Zexion was knocked out two seconds later, the mortified musician scooped him up and opened a portal back to the castle, already coming up with a way he could blame Axel for this.

50. Destination

Even Zexion had to smile when they reached their destination—he wasn't all that crazy about the pristine beach before them, but Demyx was so excited that the feeling spread.


	12. Zexion x Namine

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for het

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and still kill off the entire Organization, you have issues.

Author's Note: So… I wrote this almost _three years ago_ and just now noticed I'd never posted it. I highly doubt I'll ever update this again, but seriously, it was time to put this one up. I haven't changed a single thing either, so if you're reading this from an author alert and wonder why it seems different from my other, more recent pieces, that's why. So yes, have some het fluff, which I do believe I wrote to make up for the last pervy Naminé chapter. Assuming I never pick this up again, I thank everyone who reviewed and faved this project. Your support really means a lot!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 12-18-06

* * *

Naminé took any excuse she could get to leave her little white room. Sure, she loved drawing, but sometimes she craved something new, something different, something… Not so white. So when Zexion had suddenly appeared in her room and asked if she could help him with something, she'd quickly agreed.

She didn't even mind that the kitchen was just as white as her room. She did have to wonder, however, what he could _possibly_ need her help with in the kitchen. It _was_ his domain after all. She'd never cooked before! Had her _Other_ ever cooked even? Oh well, she decided that whatever it was, she'd do her very best…

"I need to make five dozen cookies by tonight. With you helping, I'll be done in half the time. Can you handle that?" …_Five dozen cookies_?

"I, um, y-yes! Yes, I'll help!" He offered her a small smile before getting out the ingredients and giving her directions.

To her credit, Naminé did well for her first time baking. True, she got a few eggshells in the batter, but she managed to get them all out with VI's help. And in one batch, she mixed up _tablespoon_ and _teaspoon_, but Zexion assured her that all that extra vanilla wouldn't taste _that_ bad. Despite those few setbacks, they had all the batter mixed in no time and were left waiting for batches to finish baking so new ones could go in the oven. At this point, Naminé thought he would just send her back to her room—after all, what else could she do?—but he instead sat down at the table and motioned for her to do the same. She did so, curiosity taking over. They hadn't spent much time together, so she really didn't know what to expect. He seemed so quiet and mysterious…

"So then, today was your first time baking, correct?" She nodded, feeling a slight warmth on her cheeks as he smirked knowingly. "As I suspected. Ienzo made the same mistake with the vanilla the first time he baked. It was back when he lived in Radiant Garden and Dilan refused to share his sweets. He decided to make chocolate chip cookies without the chocolate chips—he didn't like chocolate much—and then he put in all that vanilla… They were more like vanilla cookies than anything. Even was the only one who would eat them…" Naminé blinked at the story, not so much surprised at his Other's mishap, but more surprised with his speech in the first place. My, he certainly liked to talk… "Is something wrong Naminé?"

"N-no!" she stammered, flushing even more under his concerned gaze. "It's just that… I didn't think…" He chuckled at her flustered appearance, only serving to fluster her even _more_.

"Let me guess… You thought I was depressive and whatnot because of my appearance, correct?" She kept quiet, but her bright red face did all the talking. "I've learned that it's best to keep your opponents guessing. But trust me; I can talk circles around anyone in the Organization." Oh, she did. No doubts there.

"I see… Zexion? Why did we have to make so many cookies?" There was that smirk again. She suppressed the shiver that threatened to work its way down her spine.

"Today is the anniversary of the day Relena lost her heart. Larxene demanded five dozen cookies if we wanted to keep our genitalia. And since I'm the only one who won't burn them, the job was left up to me. I asked for your help for two reasons. One, I knew you'd be capable of following directions, and two—" He was cut off as the timer began beeping. He quickly got up to tend to the cookies, leaving Naminé to wonder what he was about to say. Surely, one of the others could have done the job just as easily. Was he fighting with the others? Did he pity her for being locked in a room everyday? Did he—

She let out a squeak as two arms encircled her from behind.

"Hmm, you smell lovely Naminé…" Oh, this was all too surreal. Surely, she'd wake up any moment now…

"That's not reason two is it?" Soft laughter filled the air, his breath warm on her neck. Any more blood rushing to her face was bound to make her faint.

"Well, not quite. But something like that…" And suddenly she was being pulled to her feet and into his chest. She was surprised to see that standing this close he was only half a foot or so taller than her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, confirming that their bodies were a perfect fit, bringing their lips together before she could say a thing. Not that she was complaining… On the contrary, her arms looped around his neck, trying to mimic his movements. Her first baking lesson and her first kiss all in the same day… It was rather overwhelming, yet she didn't mind in the least.

Really, what right did she have to complain about someone like _Zexion_ kissing her?

She pulled away first, not because she wanted to, but because she was out of breath. Zexion made a mental note to teach her how to properly breathe though her nose next time. And judging by the dreamy smile on her face, there would indeed be a next time. Possibly very soon.

"Um, Zexion… After the cookies are all done, do you think, maybe, we could…try that again? Someplace private?" VI smiled and ran a gloved hand over her cheek, nodding slightly.

"Of course. We'll give Larxene her cookies then go up to your room, alright?"

For once, Naminé couldn't _wait_ to get up to her room.


	13. Saix x Axel

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for implied sexual suggestions

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I could own Kingdom Hearts and not have Lea and Isa have their happily ever after already, you're crazy.

Author's Note: So…I decided to continue this at least for one more entry, since AkuSai/LeaIsa has been my otp since 358/2 Days was released and I want to show my support. Some of these are supposed to take place after KH3, which will hopefully give these two a resolution. But if it isn't a happy one, well, I'll just say a few of these might be au if read at a future date and leave it at that. I'll be holding out for a happy ending for them until the end!

1fandom third theme set

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 06-11-13

* * *

01. Walk

They walked down the streets together, and as much as Lea wanted to grab Isa's hand, he never could quite find the courage to risk ruining their friendship if Isa didn't feel the same strange emotions that he did.

02. Beauty

Axel remembers when he had a heart, and how he was always amazed at how breathtaking his best friend was…Saix is just as beautiful as Isa once was, though Axel wishes that beauty applied to more than just the outside those days.

03. Catch

In Axel's defense, he _did_ yell "Catch!" before he threw the apple at Saix's head, but judging by the look on his face, he didn't really care…

04. Speak

"_Speak_," Axel taunts, drawing laughter from the more laid-back Organization members who privately think Saix is nothing but Xemnas's lapdog, and though Axel certainly knows better, he plays along because a ticked off Saix is _always_ fun in bed.

05. Lack

What they lack in hearts for true emotion they make up for in memories of emotions past, so while the others were doomed to fake attachments or being alone in their empty existences, Saix and Axel could draw upon their other's love and at least have _some_ comfort.

06. Mine

"_Mine_," Saix growled, biting the junction of Axel's neck and shoulder to show a certain keyblade-welder once and for all that the redhead was off-limits.

07. Laugh

Axel remembers when he would always hear laughter—no matter how much he ticked Isa off, his friend would always laugh along with him in the end—and he can't deny that he misses it.

08. While

"I'll make it worth your while," Lea purrs, and though Isa knows it's a bad idea, he agrees anyway, simply because it's _Lea_.

09. Youth

They hadn't been very old when they lost their hearts, and thus Saix and Axel would forever have their eternal youth—if only they had their hearts to enjoy it…

10. Stay

Saix moved to get dressed and leave, but when Axel asked if he would stay, he just couldn't say no.

11. Fill

There's a void where his heart is, and try as he might to fill it, he knows that it will remain empty until he and Saix fulfill their plan.

12. Distraction

"_Hey Saix, wanna fuck?_" would have enraged the berserker had anyone else asked it, yet with Axel the proposition was a welcome distraction.

13. Fear

Pure terror pulsed through Lea's veins as he and Isa futilely fled for their lives, and the memory of that emotion wouldn't come back until the day Axel truly realized that Saix was no longer the man he had once given his heart to.

14. Crash

It wasn't until he began to disappear that it all came crashing down around Saix—he and Axel had failed, but would it even have mattered if the redhead wasn't there to enjoy having a heart for?

15. Look

Sometimes Saix looked at Axel, though it wasn't _Axel_ that he saw, but rather that boy he'd loved once upon a time.

16. Begin

Saix smirked as Axel struggled halfheartedly against the chains—"Let your punishment being…"

17. Second

Though they lost their hearts almost simultaneously, Lea was still second and thus had it worse; after all, for a brief moment he had to watch as Isa's heart was ripped brutally away from him.

18. Violet

The exclamation, "If you mixed our hair colors together, you'd get violet!" left Isa smiling in a bemused manner and wondering just what went through his lover's head sometimes…

19. Candy

Isa wasn't the biggest fan of sweets, but as he watched Lea pop candy after candy into his mouth, he suddenly had the biggest craving for sugar…

20. Nothing

"What did you see?" Xion asks him, and though Roxas tells her it was nothing, he walks away slowly and mutters something about Saix, Axel, and why he'll never be able to look at sea-salt ice cream quite the same way again.

21. Familiar

Saix felt the shadow of a familiar emotion when Axel began to spend all of his free time with Roxas and Xion, but he quickly dismissed it and never let it bubble up again.

22. Show

"Come with me Axel, I must show you something," Saix commanded for all around to hear, and while the diviner had every intention of taking the flurry to his bedchambers and pounding him into the mattress and Axel _knew_ it, everyone else was none the wiser.

23. Day

Lea once thought that the day he lost his heart was the worst part of his life, but when he realizes that Isa has been corrupted and possessed and is truly no longer the man he loves, he thinks that no, this is definitely much worse.

24. Ask

"When we get our hearts back, will you love me again?" was asked only twice—the first time Saix said yes without hesitation, but the second time he said nothing, as he was too busy stalking off to hear the whispered words.

25. Think

"Do you ever _think_ before you do such idiotic things?" Saix hissed, and Axel, beaten and bruised, wondered the same thing.

26. Hair

Axel sat in Twilight Town with Roxas and Xion eating sea-salt ice cream, and not for the first time did he wonder what they'd think if they knew the color of the frozen treat reminded him of a certain someone's hair…

27. Home

Saix can sometimes feel a power not his own creeping over him, changing him, and he thinks of his past home and Lea and tries to fight it off, but as soon as Axel begins to show more affection for Roxas and Xion than him, he begins to wonder if it's worth fighting anymore.

28. Loud

"It's not your fault Isa," was whispered softly, but the message was loud and clear, and Lea means every word of it.

29. Travel

Saix didn't go on missions so much as he gave the orders for others to do so, but every now and then he assigned himself to some far off planet with Axel and let someone else deal with everything as he and the redhead just got away from it all.

30. Damage

Isa thought that the damage was done, that the things he did as a heartless vessel were inexcusable, but Lea just smiled and told him it wasn't his fault, and Isa could do nothing but believe him, because if _Lea_ could forgive him, there was no way he couldn't forgive himself.

31. Strength

Saix knew his own strength very well, so even when he threatened Axel with maximum punishment, they both knew he wasn't telling the truth.

32. Together

It wasn't a difficult decision to betray the Nobodies at Castle Oblivion; after all, as long as he and Saix stayed together, they were sure to get back their hearts, right?

33. Push

Axel said Saix was the only one who changed, but the berserker knew better; Lea _never_ would have pushed him aside for a couple of kids.

34. Safe

Saix does all that he can to make sure that Axel is safe and that whatever Xemnas is doing to him doesn't happen to his partner, and the fact that Axel is paying so much attention to Roxas that he doesn't see what Saix is going through for him is heartbreaking; he ignores the fact that he doesn't have a heart, because there are really no other words to describe the pain he feels as Axel is slipping away.

35. Private

When he's all alone, Axel thinks that maybe Demyx is right, maybe they do still have emotions, because he just can't accept that the way he feels about Saix is solely based upon the memories he has of Isa.

36. Light

Roxas was a light Axel hadn't realized he was missing, but even as close as he got to the boy, the fact that he wished it was Saix he could talk so freely with never went away.

37. Big

"That's a pretty big banana…at least I know you're not overcompensating for anything, huh?"

38. Want

They wanted their hearts back more than anything, but in the end it would have been pointless anyway…after all, they ended up losing each other in the process.

39. Law

Most of the members of Organization XIII have no problem breaking the law because they have no hearts and thus shouldn't care, but Axel still feels guilt at the deaths on his hands and jealousy that Saix spends so much time around Xemnas in the guise of loyalty, and he _knows_ it isn't all fake…he only wishes Saix would believe him.

40. Canine

It wasn't just his personality that had changed when they lost their hearts, Axel mused—Saix was quite canine-like those days, which was amusing was Isa had always been more of a cat person.

41. Truth

They're the only two that know the truth about Saix's faux-loyalty and Axel's true motives at Castle Oblivion, and that's the way they plan to keep it.

42. Smoke

Their plans start to go up in smoke the moment Xemnas begins to corrupt Saix, and Lea will always hate the man for that, but he will never feel anything but love for Isa, no matter what the man does as a vessel, because he is _Isa_ and Lea could never hate his Isa.

43. Order

Isa had lost his heart just moments before Lea, so it was no surprise that Axel didn't appreciate it when Saix insisted he should be on top yet again because he was the elder member.

44. Feel

Arguments about emotions didn't matter when they were like this—skin to skin, sweating, panting, and simply _feeling_.

45. Finish

Axel watched as the replica finished off Zexion, grinning cruelly to himself and imagining all the celebrating he and Saix would do once he left Castle Oblivion.

46. Through

Lea regrets saying that they were through, because seeing his beloved Isa as a vessel, his mind no longer his own, only reinforces that he has never stopped loving Isa, and Axel never stopped loving Saix.

47. Race

Things had been particularly hectic lately, so when they finally got the opportunity to slip away, it was almost as if they were racing to see who could get undressed faster.

48. Need

No matter what Saix said, Axel still felt that they didn't need hearts to feel emotion, because even as he lay dying, he felt nothing but regret that it ended like this.

49. Splash

Demyx cowered before him, apologizing over and over again for accidentally splashing him, and if Axel hadn't been there laughing and reminding him of days gone past, Saix would have maimed the brat.

50. Thrill

Axel felt a thrill of memories come back as Saix held out his hand just as he had years ago, and, if only for the duration of the moonlit dance, it was almost as if he had his heart back.


	14. Xigbar x Demyx

Touch My Heart

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for sexual situations

Disclaimer: If Kingdom Hearts were mine, we'd know about Demyx through Larxene's somebodies by now.

Author's Note: I wasn't going to continue… But I found this hidden away with one whole sentence done, and decided to see what I could do. I really love 29 after all, and I have a lot of headcanon for Braig and Myde, so… KH3 will likely make those parts au as heck, but oh well!

1character theme set: Delta

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 06-21-13

* * *

01. Blend

He has two presences within him—himself and Xehanort—and only one of them appreciated the light Demyx brought to him; that wasn't the side that was winning.

02. Stain

Myde has already left the castle, and when Braig sees the stains the boy left on his bed sheets, there's no guilt, only hunger for their next meeting.

03. Island

Sometimes Braig wonders if he should just kidnap Myde and live on some remote island somewhere far away, but he's too far into Xehanort's plans to stop now—he isn't sure he'd want to even if it were possible.

04. Apple

They're on a mission in Agrabah, and when Demyx makes the mistake of asking for directions for himself and "that old man," he finds an apple lobbed at his head—Xigbar doesn't even bother looking guilty.

05. Paper

Xigbar actually doesn't mind doing the paperwork for his and Demyx's mission, but he pretends he does just so the lazy brat will promise to do all kinds of fun stuff in return.

06. Relax

There was nothing better after a mission—whether it had been painfully difficult or insanely easy—than to relax with a cold drink and a cute blond sprawled across your lap.

07. Leaves

Myde has leaves throughout his hair and is rambling about running through the woods to escape the guards who spotted him, and Braig kisses him to shut him up, because the kid is really too cute for his own good.

08. Proof

He still has the scars as proof of his misdeeds, and though he has miraculously lived and Myde keeps telling him that it wasn't his fault he was possessed, Braig knows that's not the truth at all.

09. Ugly

Xigbar doesn't mind his useless eye or ugly scar so much—the power he'd received had been worth it—but he still appreciates the looks Demyx gives him, which prove that the kid finds him nothing sort of sexy.

10. Book

Braig was a little shocked to find Myde in the park reading a book instead of playing his sitar, especially when Myde wouldn't let him see it—once he saw it was an instruction manual for bondage play, he was still surprised but _very_ interested.

11. Brood

Occasionally he wonders if giving up an eye, his heart, and his very self was worth the power he was promised, and though he always decides that it _was_, one little look at Demyx thinking he's not so bad fills him with a guilt he shouldn't even be capable of feeling.

12. Mesh

Demyx thinks that their personalities mesh well; Xigbar _knows_ they do, because he's the one putting forth this persona to keep the others blind to Xehanort's plans.

13. Soft

Part of him thinks he's going soft, but this vague sense of affection for Demyx hasn't changed his plans or ambitions, so he tries not to dwell on it and just accept that the kid might be worth the hassle.

14. Shelf

Demyx stood on the toes of his boots, trying to reach the candy he knew Axel had hidden on the top shelf; Xigbar rolled his eye at Demyx's futile efforts and flipped to the ceiling to help him out.

15. Alone

News of Demyx's demise reaches him, and though Xigbar refuses to think this means he is alone—that he had grown _fond_ of the kid—it doesn't change the fact that it's true.

16. Fall

"Easy kid, as if I'd let you fall," Xigbar assures him, and despite knowing that he really shouldn't, Demyx believes him.

17. Knot

Demyx felt knots in his stomach when he looked at Xigbar, despite everyone telling him it was impossible.

18. Crowd

A crowd has gathered around Myde as he plays his sitar, and Braig smirks as he thinks about all the beautiful sounds the teen is going to make when they're having sex that night.

19. Denial

'_I'm just using him_,' Xigbar tells himself, '_this doesn't mean anything_.'

20. Train

While Xigbar is far more fun to train with than anyone else in the organization, Demyx thinks that maybe constantly being shoved against walls and thoroughly ravished isn't teaching him to be a better fighter, but he isn't complaining.

21. Fur

Xigbar takes one look at the yipping furball Demyx is holding and says absolutely not—he _cannot_ keep the Dalmatian puppy as a pet.

22. Chrome

Demyx watches Xigbar polishing Sharpshooter, and he can't believe that he's jealous of an inanimate object for having Xigbar's experienced hands on _it_ instead of _him_.

23. Heart

Demyx would never stop thinking that they could get their hearts back, because he was positive he'd begun to feel more the longer he was around Xigbar.

24. Intention

Xigbar had every intention of using Demyx for sex and then dropping him the moment the kid showed any signs of attachment, but when that day came, he just couldn't seem to let him go.

25. Push

The first time Xigbar pushes him to the wall and roughly captures his lips, Demyx tenses for but a moment before he grabs Xigbar's coat and pulls him closer.

26. Look

Myde has no reason to walk the long way home past the castle, but he knows it's the best way to catch a glimpse of Braig, and the extra twenty minutes hardly seem like a big deal for _that_.

27. Weight

Demyx's weight is rather comfortable by his side, and Xigbar wonders exactly when this brat became more to him than just a good lay.

28. Spider

Xigbar feels like a spider, weaving a web of pretty words to ensnare Demyx, and the fact that it's so easy to do just excites him more.

29. Robe

Demyx mutters something about him needing to get a robe or something, but as Xigbar struts around him room in the buff, he only wonders how the kid can be such a prude when they just had such great sex.

30. Umbrella

It's a downpour and he knows he should go straight home, but Myde still passes the castle on the way, and he feels justified when Braig storms out of the castle and shoves an umbrella at him.

31. Surface

When one's partner could defy gravity, sex on unconventional surfaces was ridiculously easy, much to Demyx's delight.

32. Idea

When Demyx announced that he had a "great idea," Xigbar was wary, but he wouldn't deny that it would probably be _fun_.

33. Diamond

He's harder than a fucking diamond, but they're in the middle of one of Xemnas's stupid meetings, and never more has he wanted to grab Demyx and just have his way with him right there.

34. Blind

He _never_ removes his eye patch for anyone, but when Demyx asks him in the afterglow so gently, he allows the boy to slip it off and see his blind eye—when Demyx lays a kiss to the lid without a word, he guesses he can take it off when they're alone from then on.

35. Flow

Xigbar watches as the water flows around Demyx during battle, and he wonders how such a lazy brat can be so graceful at something he hates doing so much.

36. Movement

Xigbar thrusts and Demyx arches, and their sex life is somehow more frenzied than their fighting styles.

37. More

Demyx begs for more, and Xigbar gives it to him in spades.

38. Honey

His words are thick and sweet like honey, and Demyx falls for them all; Xigbar swears to himself that they're all lies, but he doesn't stop even after Demyx gives him what he'd set out for.

39. Weather

The weather is usually very nice in Radiant Garden, so when a particularly bad storm hits when Myde has snuck into the castle, Braig lets him stay, and somehow Myde thinks the sex is better when the thunder and lightning crash outside.

40. Blue

Xigbar looks into Demyx's teal eyes and is reminded of Myde's slightly bluer ones, but he squashes those thoughts as quickly as they spring up.

41. Double

Xigbar does a double take when Demyx is first recruited into the organization, though he doesn't let it show; Braig used to sneak Myde into the castle after all, so it's not a surprise that the others don't look twice at the new kid.

42. Braid

"As if," he growls, and not even Demyx's best pouty face and whines of '_But Xiggy!_' will let Xigbar allow him to braid his hair.

43. Thread

Demyx remembers the man named Braig, and when he looks at Xigbar, he can't help but wonder if some string of fate has bound them to keep meeting each other.

44. Angles

Demyx thinks that the odd angle is a bit uncomfortable, but when Xigbar suggested ceiling sex, how could be refuse?

45. Daydream

Xigbar chastises him for not paying attention, and Demyx grumbles to himself that if Xigbar doesn't want him to daydream, maybe he should stop being so sexy.

46. Nightmare

Sometimes Xigbar dreams of the past—losing his eye, losing his heart, losing _himself_—and it doesn't really bother him; sometimes he dreams about Demyx being killed, and he's on edge the entire day.

47. Honor

Braig couldn't care less about honor—it didn't get him the power Xehanort promised him or the cute and very underage blond boy in his bed, did it?

48. Palm

Myde is always so loud in bed, and though Braig loves to hear him scream, it's not preferable when he could wake the others, so he presses his hand over the boy's mouth—when Myde simply licks his palm in response, he wisely replaces it with his mouth.

49. Screen

Demyx is rambling incoherently, apologizing over and over for getting Xigbar wet while they were training, and it's a good thing he's a cute kid, or he'd shoot Xemnas for not screening the new recruits better.

50. Warmth

No matter what he says, Xigbar can feel the warmth Demyx brings into his nonexistence, and he can't deny that he honestly does like it.


End file.
